Kittypet Warrior's Story: Between Two Moons
by pinkfuzzykittenz
Summary: Anyone who did Kittypet Warriors should know what this is! here is the summary for it: the clans have grown arrogant and distant to the ways of StarClan, it is up to 6 cats to strengthen them and bring them back together. read and review! :
1. Dreams and the Dieing Sun

**mmk so here is the story about ur kittypets! it has taken me a long time to get it down and to write it...trying to get all of the cat's attitudes and habits and stuff right. i have finally posted the last update for kittypet warriors and so now i can finally start the story! thank you to all who submitted their kitties and special thanks to Spartan A13 who helped me with writing this.**

_It was darkness that surrounded her. It was darkness that greeted her opened eyes. She knew that she was dreaming; nothing else could explain the blackness that she stood in. It was all quiet like a storm waiting to break, as if the forest were at the verge of danger that was to break out amongst all of the clans. Horror filled her as it became apparent that she was alone; completely alone. Slowly she lifted her paw and gentle placed it in front of her, half expecting to fall into the darkness. Suddenly a light lit up where her paw feel. Paw steps appeared in front of her, leading up and up into the dark sky above. She followed the path with her eyes and then spotted the stars, all twinkling and shining from above. __She breathed a sigh of relief to know that StarClan was still with her, watching over her. _

_She slowly began to pick her away forward, following the glowing paw prints.They were narrow and followed a twisted path in the darkness, but easy enough to walk along. She was careful though, making sure to only place her paw on each print so not to fall into the darkness. Movement made her freeze however and slowly she turned, wondering who accompanied her. Three cats stood where she had stood before,their pelts sparkling majestically. One of them stepped forward as if to follow the starry paw prints that led to their warrior ancestors, but instead, the cat turned and looked into the darkness. _

_The other two cats turned and began to make their way forward into the forever blackness.The third cat followed, her pale pelt a dim light in the darkness. Silentpaw watched in horror as the cats began to fade. She turned and sprinted after them, away from the path of StarClan. Yowling,she came to a stop at the base of the path. She could not leave the path of StarClan, that much was clear, but she could not let these cats leave.Whether they ignored her or did not hear, Silentpaw was not sure, but none of them turned or looked back. Suddenly Silentpaw recognized who they were..._

_"Applestar!" she yowled. The pale she-cat stopped and turned to fast the apprentice.The leader's eyes were alight with excitement and fear. "No...you...you cant go. Stay...stay on the path to StarClan."Silentpaw begged. Applestar stared at her as if she did not understand what the medicine cat apprentice meant. Slowly, the leader dipped her head._

_"No Silentpaw. It is time to find our own way and follow our own paths." Applestar turned away and followed the other two leaders into the darkness._

Silentpaw yowled as she woke up in her nest. Her fur was bristled with fear and her eyes wide with amazement. She shook her head and sat up, her paws trembling. She quickly began to groom herself trying to clam her racing heart. It was just a dream, only a dream; but Silentpaw knew better than that. It was a vision from StarClan, something that all medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices were blessed with. The ability to connected with StarClan and share their secrets, but what did this dream mean. Silentpaw stopped her grooming and settled back down into her moss nest, her eyes half closed with confusion.

The paw prints lead all of the way up to StarClan, that much was obvious and the darkness had meant...evil? Or was it misguidance, something that lead the cats away from following the path of StarClan. Applestar, the young leader of StarClan had been one of the cats walking away from StarClan, but who were the other two? Why did Applestar want to leave StarClan and the warrior code? She was very young, especially for a leader. She could be rash at times but never harsh, and she always asked questions and talked to the senior warriors, how could she stray bad enough to completely leave the path of StarClan and walk blindly into the darkness? Silentpaw shook her head. There were too many questions and not enough answers.She would just have to wait and see if StarClan was going to share anything else with her, anything that might help her figure this out.

"Silentpaw?" The apprentice leapt to her paws as her name was called, but she relaxed as the ThunderClan medicine cat, Brookstripe, stepped out of her den to the side. The medicine cat's dark brown fur was neatly groomed and her bright green eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Are you alright?" she asked padding up to Silentpaw. Silentpaw quickly nodded, her eyes still wide. Brookstripe studied the apprentice a moment longer and then turned away and padded towards the back of the den. She sniffed some of the herbs that were buried deep in crevices in the rock. "We will need to restock. It is still full-leaf and we should take advantage of the good weather," Brookstripe said gently probing a few of the herbs together. Silentpaw watched as her mentor began to chew up the herbs and mix them together.

Would Brookstripe know about the dream? Had she had the same one that Silentpaw had? Would the medicine know what the dream might mean...

"Silentpaw! Did you hear me?" Silentpaw jumped at Brookstripe's words and looked up at her mentor, her head slightly cocked to the side. Brookstripe had finished with the herbs and now stood in front of the apprentice, the pulp wrapped firmly in a small bundle. Brookstripe shook her head and sighed. "Honestly Silentpaw. You need to pay attention. I need you to take this to Diamondclaw.She was complaining about her stomach since yesterday and it's still not better."

Silentpaw nodded her head up and down though she barley heard what her mentor said. Brookstripe narrowed her eyes as she studied Silentpaw.

"Something is bothering you..." the medicine murmured, watching Silentpaw carefully. Silentpaw didn't move, her eyes staring at her mentor earnestly. Brookstripe shook her head. "I'll take Diamondclaw these herbs. Why don't you go and get some more poppy seeds? We are down to the last few since the attack of FireClan."

Silentpaw nodded and quickly darted out of the den away from her mentor's questioning gaze. The sun was already up, its rays warming the forest around them. Silentpaw stretched, briefly enjoying the warmth on her pelt.

"Hey Silentpaw!" Silentpaw turned to see her youngest brother, Smudgepaw racing up to her. She purred and batted at his ear playfully.

"Hey Smudgepaw!" she said licking his ear. "Has Mousetail not taken you out yet?" Smudgepaw shook his head.

"She went out on the dawn patrol. They should be back soon though," he said whipping a paw across his face. Silentpaw purred. Smudgepaw glanced around and then scooted closer to Silentpaw.

"Guess what!" he whispered not able to hide the excitement in his voice. Silentpaw cocked her head, listening closely. "I heard that Duskpaw was going to become a warrior soon!"

Silentpaw nodded. That was true; the dark tabby had been an apprentice when Hazelfur and Brightwing had been apprentices and they were both warriors now. Silentpaw knew that Duskpaw was anxious to get his warrior name and the clan needed him now especially if there was a threat from FireClan.

Smudgepaw perked up and glanced over at the entrance of the camp.

"Here they come!" he said leaping to his paws. "See ya Silentpaw."

Silentpaw watched as her brother raced towards the entrance of the camp just as the dawn patrol appeared. With a jolt, Silentpaw realized that Applestar was leading the patrol of cats. Silenpaw's sister, Cherrypaw followed right behind. Mousetail padded into the camp after the two she-cat with Duskpaw and his mentor,Dawnheart, following. Smudgepaw raced over to Mousetail who batted at him playfully. The two turned and padded out of camp.

Silentpaw watched Applestar walk up to her deputy and Silentpaw's mother, Creamfur. The cream she-cat dipped her head to the leader in respect and then listened to Applestar's report. Cherrypaw bounced around their paws, her eyes alight with excitement. Silentpaw flicked her tail to her sister and in a heart beat, Cherrypaw was by her side.

"What's going on?" Silentpaw asked. Cherrypaw looked as if she were about to burst as she spilled the news.

"We found prey bones all along the FireClan border! They smelled horrible...like a dead fox or something..." Cherrypaw screwed up her nose in disgust and then quickly continued. "Applestar said that FireClan is not following the warrior code and that they can't get away with this..."

Cherrypaw feel silent as Applestar leapt up on top of Highstump and yowled for silence. Silentpaw exchanged a look with Cherrypaw and together the two sisters padded towards the stump. The rest of the clan appeared from the surrounding dens blinking sleep from their eyes and stretching in the warming air.

"While out on patrol we found prey bones all along our territory. They all stank of FireClan!"

Furious yowls met Applestar's words. The white tabby Tigerfur hissed and lashed his tail while Mousetail narrowed her eyes trying to suppress her growing anger. Applestar waited until the anger voices had died down before continuing.

"Less than a moon ago FireClan attacked us and now they are stealing our prey. We can not allow them to get away with this!"she yowled. Many of the cats nodded while others yowled with her."I will bring this up at the Gathering tonight. We must be prepared for what Darkstar might say. I do not want trouble with FireClan but if Darkstar is asking for a fight, he'll get one!"

Applestar leapt down from Highstump and padded up to Creamfur, the two senior warriors, Tigerfur and (other) following close behind. Silentpaw studied the young leader, suddenly doubting her dream.

It could hardly be true. How could this cat, though young for a leader, stray from the path that StarClan has laid down? Applestar was fully clan raised and the warrior code was all that the she-cat had even learned. It seemed impossible that she would turn her back on that. She was very thoughtful and wise and always listened to the senior warriors and elders older than her. Silentpaw shook her head. It could not be true that Applestar could leave the path of StarClan...could it?

Blackfeather yawned as Fernkit licked her mother's nose.

"Come on mama! I want to go outside!" the young kit complained. Blackfeather blinked down at her daughter fondly and rasped her tongue across her ear. Blackfeather stood and stretched, her tense muscles relaxing. Fernkit let out a mew of excitement and then darted towards the entrance to the nursery. Blackfeather followed, her paws wearily carrying her after her kit.

The sun was blazing far above the horizon like a fiery ball,warming the entire forest. The wind was still giving no relief from the heat and the streams trickled weakly along the rocks.The grass was brittle and scorched from the growing heat and the trees dehydrated. The forest needed water, soon, but the sky stayed cloudless unaware of the needy forest.

Blackfeather spotted her other two kits bouncing around the apprentice den. Ivypaw sat contently flicking her tail back and forth as the kits raced after it. Fernkit let out a mew of excitement and raced over to join her siblings. Blackfeather purred with amusement and padded over to the young cats.Creamkit leapt at the tail but missed as Ivypaw swept it away. Emberkit raced after it at top speed while Fernkit batted at the thing as it flew by. Ivypaw purred as Emberkit bowled into Fernkit, both collapsing in a heap in the dust.

"They seem to really like you," Blackfeather commented as Creamkit joined the little pile in the grass. Ivypaw looked up at Blackfeather purring.

"They are really sweet and-"Suddenly Emberkit leapt and caught Ivypaw's tail, digging in his needle sharp claws. The apprentice yowled and leapt to her paws. Emberkit jumped away in alarm while Creamkit stood ridge with shock. Ivypaw studied her tail and quickly rasped her tongue across the tip of it. Emberkit lowered his head and sheath his little claws.

"I'm sorry Ivypaw," Emberkit said quietly, staring at the ground as he swiped up a cloud of dust. Ivypaw purred whacking the young kit on the head playfully.

"Ivypaw! You nearly took little Emberkit's head off!" All five cats turned to see Foxfur padding up to them. The brilliant ginger tom's fur looked majestic in the sunlight and his large shoulders rippled through his pelt. He sat down next to Blackfeather and gently rubbed his head against her shoulder. Blackfeather purred and licked his ear. Fernkit raced over and butted heads with her father while Creamkit and Emberkit bounced around his paws.

"Are you taking Ivypaw out training!" Creamkit mewed looking up at her father earnestly. Foxfur purred.

"Riversong wants her to go on patrol with me and Shadeclaw," the ginger tom replied. Fernkit's eyes grew huge with excitement while Creamkit leap to her paws.

"Can we come!" she yowled, her tail erect. Foxfur batted at her and purred as the young kit dodged to the side.

"Now Creamkit. You know that you can't go out until you are an apprentice," Blackfeather said. Creamkit glared at her mother and then lowered her head rejectingly. Emberkit stared at his bigger sister and then gently bumped her on the shoulder.

"Why don't we go and see the elders!" he said. Creamkit nodded and then raced after him towards the elders den. Fernkit's eyes grew huge at the prospect of being left out and quickly darted after them trying to get them to wait. Foxfur purred and turned to Blackfeather.

"There would be no harm if they came with us..." Blackfeather shook her head firmly.

"No Foxfur. With Darkstar's plans we all know that there is going to be trouble from the other clans. Kits are the last things that need to be out of the camp," she said. Foxfur sighed and glanced at Ivypaw who kneaded the ground impatiently. Foxfur glanced over his shoulder and spotted Shadeclaw padding out of the warrior's den. The black tom flicked his tail and Foxfur nodded.

"We had better go," he said standing and stretching. Ivypaw nodded and walked over to Shadeclaw. Foxfur nuzzled Blackfeather and gingerly licked her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured.

Blackfeather closed her eyes and took in his scent. She purred under his warm gaze and licked him on the neck in reply.

"I love you too," she whispered. Foxfur wrapped his tail around her back for a moment more and then turned and hurried away. Blackfeather watched as Shadeclaw mewed something quietly to Foxfur who lashed out at the young tom. The black tom didn't even flinch under the ginger tom's glare, but instead stood and padded out of the camp. Foxfur took a deep breath while Ivypaw gently nudged his shoulder. She whispered something and Foxfur nodded. Together, the apprentice and the mentor walked out of the camp.

Blackfeather sighed as she stood and padded over to the elders den. She loved Foxfur with all of her heart and she knew that he loved her back. They had fallen in love when they were apprentices and their relationship had grown stronger ever since. They were closer than most mates and did not hide their love.

They had no secrets from each other and when they had kits it seemed to drive them even closer together, but Blackfeather did not feel right. Something festered inside of her, like a hole in her heart, but she had no idea what it could be. She had the love of her life and kits to make their relationship even more perfect, and yet her life was still not complete.

Owlclaw shivered, his pelt bristled. His claws were extended, gripping the rocks under paw and his tail was held high. He stepped forward and winced as his paw broke through the surface. He glanced up and then leapt, landing neatly on the ground.

Owlclaw turned and looked back at the stream that he had crossed, pride flashing through his eyes. He knew that because he was a WaterClan cat now, he should be used to the water, but this part of clan life stilled bothered him, something that he would most likely never get used to.

He quickly shook himself trying to get rid of as many droplets as possible before heading away from the river. Owlclaw picked his way carefully through the bracken, avoiding any twigs or leaves that might make sound under his step.

The sun beat heavily on his pelt as Owlclaw traveled across the terrain, but he barely felt it as he slipped into another stream. His belly fur clutched to his stomach uncomfortably and the fur on his paws stayed slick. He slipped and fell forward with a loud yowl, swallowing water as his muzzle crashed into the stream.

Owlclaw leapt to his paws and darted out of the water, shaking his head to rid it of the bitter taste. Owlclaw quickly rasped his tongue over his chest trying to warm himself. He sat quietly, shivering as the cold water seeped into his fur and into his skin.

He knew that he should not be doing this. He should be hunting for the clan or on patrol, he owned the clan that much. Ever since they had taken him in, teaching him the warrior code and making him a warrior, Owlclaw had tried so hard to please them and gain their trust, and yet here he was...

Owlclaw shook his head and stood up. The sun was slowly descending from the sky casting long, dark shadows throughout the forest. He would had to return to the camp soon but he knew that he had to see her...

Owlclaw jumped at the sound of a twig snapping and his ears stood straight up, listening for the sound again. He lowered to the ground and hurried into the shelter of a bush. The tom glanced out and spotted Sootpaw, noisily stalking a crow. The bird seemed to know that the apprentice was there, but it would simply hop forward each time the young tom tried to get closer. Owlclaw snorted in amusement as Sootpaw lashed his tail in frustration. Trying not to alert the apprentice or the crow, Owlclaw darted away, his tail held low and his body close to the ground.

Owlclaw glanced over his shoulder once he had escaped and breathed a sigh of releif. He could not afford for anyone in the clan to know that he was out here alone especially if they caught him with her...

Owlclaw sped up. The sun had sunk even more and he knew that he had to hurry before he was missed. Owlclaw skirted around a log and then leapt back as he hurled into Sootpaw. The apprentice yowled with surprise and jumped backward, his fluffy kitten down bristled in alarm. Owlclaw took a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. Sootpaw trembled slightly from the shock and sat down, his eyes wide as he stared at a leaf caught between his paws.

"What are you doing?!" Owlclaw hissed trying to keep his anger at being caught under control. Sootpaw glanced up at the outraged tom and flinched back. Owlclaw closed his eyes and breathed deeply once more. If he ever wanted an apprentice, he would have to learn to keep his anger under control. Sootpaw scuffed the ground, his ears lowered and his tail wrapped around his paws.

"I was just out hunting," he mumbled. Owlclaw glared at him for a moment longer and then sighed.

"Well next time try to sneak up on the prey, not on another clan mate," he said. Sootpaw purred with amusement and then studied Owlclaw closely.

"What...what are you doing out here?" he asked. Owlclaw narrowed his eyes at the questions and felt the fur on his spine beginning to bristle. Sootpaw's eyes grew huge at the warrior's reaction and he quickly shook his head. "You don't have to tell me..."

Owlclaw looked away sharply, angry at himself for his treatment to the young tom. Sootpaw was now looking at the ground again, his fur fluffed out against the growing wind. Owlclaw glanced around and then nudged the apprentice playfully.

"Come on. I'll help you bring your catch back and if we can hurry maybe we can actually eat," he said. Sootpaw nodded and leapt to his paws. He turned and padded away into the foliage. Owlclaw sighed and looked in the direction of the setting sun. That was were she sat. That was where she would wait. That was where he would not be. Owlclaw turned and padding after the apprentice, leaving his heart behind by the dieing sun.

**so that was my idea. i have six main characters...2 from each clan and in each chappie u'll hear about 3. i did not choose the cats of my friends in fact i dont know any of the people whose cat i chose and these people did not ask for their cats to be mains either. just when i was writing the clan descriptions and stuff, different ideas popped into my head and so i'm using them. i hope that i am gettint ur kitty's personality right...next chappie will be about the Gathering where Applestar is going to confront Darkstar! wait and see! I would luv to get reviews from everyone. if u happen to have any ideas for what ur cat might do at the gathering i'm all open for possibilities. i'll start the next one right now! **

**oh yeah...the next update will be done. all of the new cats that i get will be posted up. thank u to everyone who helped!**


	2. Unwanted Trouble

******************YEA! so here is chappie 2! i'm really glad with all of the reviews that i got for the first chappie! thanks for the advise with the whole title thing...i went ahead and added what the title was...Between Two Moons...is that title okay? any help with the title would be appreciated. okay so this chappie is going to be about the Gathering! yea! more kitties! so keep an eye open 4 ur kitty and i hope that u like the story! many thanks to Spartan A13 for the help that he gave.**

The moon above shined brighter than any other night, its radiance almost as bright as the sun. It glowed down upon the forest casting dark shadows that stretched across the forest floor. Creatures of the night stalked through the undergrowth while those of the day stayed deep within their buries, waiting for the sun to rise.

Shadows flickered as lithe figures raced through the bracken barely making a sound as they approached a large hill. The hill jutted out of the ground like a large rock except grass covered its top instead of stones of brown and gray. The figures slowed as they neared and carefully they stepped out of the shadows of the forest and into the clearing. The cats were all different colors, but their pelts gleamed in unison as the moonlight fell upon them making their pelts shine gray. The cats approached the hill where a large, hidden hole was. It cut deep into the hill creating a large cave that traveled into the very heart of the hill, but no cat entered.

"Where is FireClan?" one of the cats asked as it approached the lead cat.

"And ThunderClan!" another cat yowled from the awaiting group. The lead cat glanced around at her followers and shook her head.

"They must not be here yet," she said. The cats around her began to nod and slowly the group broke up as the cats broke into smaller groups talking quietly amongst themselves. The leader cat padded over to the entrance of the cave and sat down as a large tom padded up to her followed closely by a beautiful gray tabby. The black tom dipped his head to the leader while the younger gray cat simply stared at the ground in respect and scrapped the dirt. The tom glared sharply at the young she-cat before speaking.

"Some of the cats seem to think that ThunderClan will not come. It seems that FireClan had attacked them," he said. The leader narrowed her eyes slightly to this, thinking deeply while the black tom continued. "FireClan lost but ThunderClan was left with many wounded. Some of the clan thinks that they will not have the strength to attend the Gathering."

"They will come," the leader said quietly. "I would not think that Applestar would want to miss a chance to rile with Darkstar. She will want answers to his attack. Besides, ThunderClan would not want to look weak to the rest of us." The black tom nodded. "Thank you Blackstrife."

Blackstrife dipped his head once more in respect and then retreated, leaving the leader to her thoughts. The gray she-cat quickly began to follow but Blackstrife shook his head.

"Go away Scorpionfur! You are no longer my apprentice and you need to learn to listen and learn from the other cats," he said sternly. Scorpionfur froze as she watched Blackstrife disappear into the throng of cats. She sat down with a soft thump, her ears lowered dejectedly. She watched the other WaterClan cats talk amongst themselves, purring and hissing as they shared news and stories. Scorpionfur lowered her head and then perked up as a cat stepped out of the crowd towards her.

The brown she-cat padded up to Scorpionfur, the cat's yellow gaze filled with understanding. The older she-cat licked the younger one on the head encourageingly.

"It's okay Scorpionfur," the she-cat purred, "it's my first Gathering as a warrior too."

Scorpionfur glanced at the she-cat meeting the brown cat's gaze. Her yellow eyes were filled with fear and excitement. Scorpionfur nodded once and then licked her chest vigorously before turning to face the pretty brown she-cat.

"Thanks Birchtail," she murmured. Birchtail closed her eyes and purred while licking Scorpionfur on the head. The gray she-cat batted at Birchtail playfully before turning and glancing into the forest. Many cats were stepping out into the moonlight, their pelts turning silvery gray in the moonlight. One sniff told Scorpionfur that it was FireClan. The new cats began to weave throughout WaterClan, purring and sharing news. The leader, a husky black tom padded calmly up to the WaterClan leader, his head held high. Scorpionfur knew from her last Gatherings as an apprentice that this was Darkstar, the leader of FireClan.

Scorpionfur felt a nudge from Birchtail and she quickly turned to see two FireClan apprentices gazing up at the two she-cats in awe. Scorpionfur felt the fur on her spine bristle as she met the white tom's gaze. She knew what they were thinking of and she hated it. She opened her mouth to give a sharp retort when she felt Birchtail poke her shoulder. The older brown she-cat shook her head to Scorpionfur as she turned to the two apprentices. The she-cat apprentice lowered her head so that she was staring at the ground while the white tom thrust his chest out impressively.

"Are you...are you really a rouge?" the white tom asked boldly. Scorpionfur felt a hiss about to escape her lips when Birchtail quickly answered.

"Yes...well i used to be. I'm a warrior now," she said. The she-cat apprentice looked up sharply while the tom looked slightly taken back by the brown she-cat's firm tone of voice. Scorpionfur stared at Birchtail in amazement. She knew from experience that not being clan born was an insult and every cat that joined the clan would have to work extra hard to show their loyalty, but to except it so boldly as Birchtail did...

Scorpionfur shook her head. She could hardly remember her life before she had become an apprentice of WaterClan. All that she knew was that she had come to the clan as a young cat, exhausted and starved. She would have died if one of the elders had not taken pity on her and invited her to join the clan. Scorpionfur could not even remember that day, but it had been told to her so many times that she could envision it as if she did remember it. Birchtail and a few of the other WaterClan warriors had just joined the clan less than three moons ago and to see the pretty brown she-cat talking about her past so easily...even Scorpionfur, who could barely remember her past life, had to work hard to gain the respect of others. Birchtail seemed confident though as she began answering the apprentice's questions.

"No," the brown she-cat said, shaking her head. "I never lived with a Twoleg. My mother gave birth to me in an alley...that is between two large Twoleg nests. She left us when we were very young, only newly weaned. Me and my brother stayed together, waiting for our mom to come back but my two other sisters said that she would not and so they left to find their own life. We waited for a long time eating bugs and out of trashcans, those are really big silver things..."

The she-cat apprentice gazed up at Birchtail in awe and fear while the tom seemed to hang on to her every word. Scorpionfur yawned and glanced away at the other cats having already heard this story.

The clearing was filled with cats even though one clan was still missing. Shadows flickered as cats moved from group to group. Darkstar and Dawnstar both sat at the entrance to the hill exchanging a few polite words while the two medicine cats shared news nearby. Scorpionfur spotted the black and white queen, Shadowleaf talking to a FireClan warrior while Blackstrife talked with the FireClan deputy, Riversong.

"...and then I found Owlclaw, well actually he was Tommy then. He helped me and taught me how to live the life of a rouge. I stayed with him and his friend Scarlet until we met Frostfeather, Blackwhisker, and Featherwind. We all decided to join the clan together. Well, except Scarlet. She did not want to live by the warrior and code and so she left us."

Birchtail glanced over at Scorpionfur who cocked her head. The she-cat apprentice trembled with awe while the tom stared off into the sky. Scorpionfur watched the tom closely, wondering if he had any more questions to ask.

"What are your names?" Birchtail asked politely. The she-cat jumped at her words and it was the tom who answered.

"I'm Sootpaw!" he said proudly thrusting out his chest. "And this is Ivypaw." Sootpaw licked Ivypaw's ear affectionately while the she-cat purred. Birchtail nodded to them. Scorpionfur opened her mouth to speak when she froze as a loud yowl echoed in the clearing. She glanced around and spotted a horde of cats racing into the clearing led by a pale ginger she-cat. Scorpionfur watched as the she-cat thundered past the rest of the cats and past the two leaders at the entrance of the hill and stepped into the hill. The cats around her followed, never stopping to speak with the other two clans. Scorpionfur watched Dawnstar glance sharply at Darkstar but the black tom took no notice and calmed padded into the hill.

The clearing began to empty as the cats filed into the entrance of the hill. Scorpionfur glanced at Birchtail who nodded and together they slipped into the crowd and under the entrance of the hill.

**(this is going to have to be my little page break thing cuz whenever i try to use a symbol or line it never shows up...this is kinda random...i hope that u r enjoying the story...okay i think that i will let u keep reading now)**

Cherrypaw felt a tingling thrill run through her as they neared the hill where the Gatherings were held. She had only been to one other Gathering and she was anticipating the next one, wanting to meet more cats from other clans. She had stuck by her sister, Silentpaw's side last time who stayed with Brookstripe, but this time she was determined to meet other cats.

Applestar quickened the pace as the scent of many cats could be distinguished among the foliage. Cherrypaw was also wondering what Applestar would say to FireClan about the sudden attack. Cherrypaw had been patrolling with Creamfur, Icybrook, and Blackpaw and so she had missed the fight, but her brother, Smudgepaw had a long scratch that ran across his shoulder, her sister Autumnpaw limped, and her other brother, Smokepaw had a torn ear.

Cherrypaw glanced around and realized that most of the cats of ThunderClan still held the injuries from the battle. Silentpaw raced beside Cherrypaw, the tabby she-cat silent on her paws. The medicine cat apprentice had not fought in the battle but Cherrypaw knew that she had worked hard along with her mentor to help the clan as much as possible. They had patched up the wounds and lessened the pain and if it were not for them many cats could have died.

Applestar began to slow as did the rest of ThunderClan that followed behind. Cherrypaw perked her ears and could hear the babble and whispers of many cats, she knew that the hill was right past the line of treesin fornt of them. Cherrypaw glanced at her mentor, waiting for the signal to go but Applestar remained motionless. Slowly, the leader turned to face the rest of the clan.

"I don't want anyone to talk to any cat from the other clans. We will go straight into the hill. I want to start the Gathering as soon as possible so that Darkstar will not weasel his way out of answering us," she said. Many cats of ThunderClan slowly nodded their heads while others looked slightly taken aback. Cherrypaw had to agree, never had a leader started the Gathering without sharing news. It was a time to meet the other cats under peace and to learn about the way that they think and fight.

Applestar studied the clan, her gaze sweeping over their surprised expresstions and then whirled around, yowling into the night. She darted forward and Cherrypaw quickly followed with Silentpaw beside her. ThunderClan erupted from the forest and into the clearing, but they did not join the other clans. Applestar, true to her word, led her clan towards the hill walking straight past Dawnstar and Darkstar and into the hill.

Cherrypaw exchanged a glance with Silentpaw and quickly followed. They were plunged into immediate darkness. Cherrypaw could smell the earth of the hill around her as she followed her leader into the heart of the hill. The path was wide and allowed many cats to enter at once, but Cherrypaw went slowly making sure not to step on any cat's paws. She heard Silentpawwhisper something beside her, but it was barely audible from the murmur of cats around her.

Cherrypaw spotted a flicker of light ahead and breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the heart of the hill. It was a large den, a lot bigger than any badger den or fox den. Roots and saplings grew out of the walls while moss and grass grew from the ground. Water leaked into a small stream that ran across the side and then disappeared once more into the rock. A huge gaping hole was in the ceiling above allowing the moonlight to shine bright and true, lighting up the den. A large boulder sat in the middle of the den and Cherrypaw watched as Applestar leapt up and settled herself there.

She felt a push from behind her and Cherrypaw hurried forward towards the the other side of the den. ThunderClan began to spread out across the den as the other two clans pushed their way in. Dawnstar leapt up beside Applestar while Darkstar sat back talking in low whispers to his deputy.

Cherrypaw narrowed her eyes as Darkstar shook his head at something that Riversong said. The deputy began to speak more urgently, her eyes flashing. Darkstar snorted and then leapt up onto the boulder as the last of the cats settled into the den.

"Welcome cats from all clans," Dawnstar said as she started the Gathering. The air was silent as cats from FireClan and ThunderClan glared at eat other. Cherrypaw knew that a fight could break out any moment, but the warrior code kept them in place for the moment. "I will star," Dawnstar said glancing behind her at the other two leaders and watching the invisible sparks that seemed to go through Darkstar and Applestar as they glared at each other. Applestar nodded sharply never taking her eyes off of Darkstar. The FireClan leader barely moved, his lip beginning to curl over his teeth into a snarl. Dawnstar took a deep breath and stepped forward ready to give her clan's news.

"One of our new queens, Frostfeather has had a litter of kits. All five kits are well and strong. They are good additions to the clan." Barely any cats seemed to hear her. Cherrypaw caught a FireClan warrior's glare and felt the fur on her spine beginning to bristle as he hissed. A long scratch ran across his face and Cherrypaw knew that it had been from the battle just a few days ago. Silentpaw nudged Cherrypaw and nodded towards Dawnstar instructing her to listen.

"Today we bring a new warrior, Scorpionfur!" Cherrypaw glanced behind her and spotted the pretty gray she-cat. Scorpionfur thrust her chest out trying to look brave, but Cherrypaw could see the tremble in the young warrior's paws and the way that she refused to look away from Dawnstar.

"We also would like to introduce Blackwhisker, Featherwind, and Birchtail. They had traveled with Owlclaw and Frostfeather when they had been rouges and now they join their old friends as warriors." Cherrypaw gasped at the WaterClan leader's words while outraged hisses broke the dangerous silence. Even Applestar looked sharply at Dawnstar while Darkstar glared at the WaterClan leader.

"What?!" he yowled leaping to his paws. Darkstar's black fur was bristled and his teeth protruding into a snarl. Dawnstar glared at him cooly. "You can't have rouges in your clan! It's against everything that the warrior code says!"

Cats from below nodded at Darkstar's words while the cats from WaterClan growled in defence for their leader. Cherrypaw caught sight of a pretty brown she-cat and a large black tom, both sitting quietly towards the back of the den.

Those must be the rouges! she thought suddenly as the tom stood and glared at a FireClan warrior who was hissing at the she-cat. Another black she-cat joined the two, her head down and her tail trailing in the dust. Cherrypaw felt a sudden rush of compassion wash over her as she looked at the three helpless cats. They already would have to try to prove their loyalty to their clan and now they would have to prove it to the entire forest. Their friends, Frostfeather and Owlclaw had joined WaterClan over three moons and ago and Owlclaw had already gone to two Gatherings. Frostfeather had joined the nursery as soon as she joined the clan, her kits soon on the way. It was still a mystery who the father was but most cats figured that it had to be a clan cat; that was why they had joined.

"The warrior code also does not allow us to attack other clans!" Dawnstar hissed back. Darkstar snarled and bunched up his muscles ready to spring.

"STOP!" Cherrypaw toppled away as Silentpaw leapt to her paws yowling. Every cat in the den turned to look at the ThunderClan apprentice, but Silentpaw looked too angry to care. Her eyes were lit with intense fire as she stared up at the leaders. Her tail thrashed and her fur bristled slightly along her spine.

"The Gatherings are meant to be held in peace!" she hissed. Cherrypaw gazed up in awe at the fierceness in her sister's voice. Silentpaw lived up to her name, rarely talking and always staying respectfully silent, and yet here she was, commanding the attention of all of the clans. Cherrypaw shivered. Was this sudden out break form her sister the doing of StarClan?

"She's right." Cherrypaw spotted the FireClan medicine cat, Oakflame standing on the other side of the den. Her voice was calm, but it held authority. Slowly, Dawnstar's fur began to relax while Applestar sat back down and lowered her curling lip. Darkstar scowled but sat down none the less. He pointedly turned his back on Dawnstar, his tail still thrashing.

With the help of the FireClan deputy, Riversong and the medicine cats, the cats in the den became settle though a few cats continued to throw outraged glances at the rouges. Silentpaw sat back down, trembling slightly. She turned and looked at Cherrypaw, her eyes wide with amazement and fear.

"Cherrypaw...what...what did I just do?" she asked quietly. Cherrypaw scooted closer to her sister, pressing her pelt against hers in comfort. She licked Silentpaw on the ear.

"You just saved the clans from a great tragedy," Cherrypaw purred. "Attacking other clans and allowing rouges to join is one thing, but fighting at a Gathering..." Cherrypaw shook her head sadly. "I'm surprised that StarClan allowed it to go that far!"

Cherrypaw glanced at the hole in the den above, searching the sky for a cloud or something that might threaten covering the moon, but the sky remained clear, the stars twinkling bright. That was strange. Did StarClan want the clans to fight? Did they want them to break the warrior code?

Cherrypaw shook her head at these thoughts. No, no matter what happened StarClan would always stay with the legend code that they gave the clans and they will always watch over the clans; and yet, Cherrypaw felt farther away from them than she ever had before...

Darkstar stepped forward, his eyes still a light with fire. Cherrypaw listened politely as the FireClan leader gave his news. They had a new warrior, Shadeclaw and a new apprentice, Skypaw.

"FireClan continues to grow strong and will continue to guard our territory and fight for our clan." He threw a glance at Applestar and then sat back down. All was quiet for a moment and then Applestar lifted herself to her paws. She stepped forward, the moonlight making her cinder fur glow silver. Cherrypaw felt Silentpaw shiver next to her and Cherrypaw glanced at her sister. The tabby apprentice sat ridged, her eyes as large as moons as she stared at Applestar. Cherrypaw glanced at the leader but found nothing unusual or different.

"What's wrong?" Cherrypaw whispered as Applestar began to give her news. Silentpaw jumped at Cherrypaw's words and glanced around wildly. She relaxed as she caught sight of Cherrypaw but her eyes stayed veiled and her mood jumpy.

"N..Nothing Cherrypaw," her sister said. Cherrypaw narrowed her eyes wondering if she should insist that her sister should tell her what's wrong, but decided against it. When Silentpaw felt ready she would let Cherrypaw know. Cherrypaw turned back to Applestar who had just announced about the new litter of kits.

"Darkstar!" Applestar yowled as she turned to the FireClan leader. Darkstar narrowed his eyes at her wondering what she was going to say next. "You have attacked ThunderClan and you now have to answer to me!"

The tense in the air vibrated once more at the ThunderClan leader's words and many cats hissed threateningly. Darkstar's lip curled and the fur along his spine began to bristle.

"You have no right to assume that I have to tell you of my intentions," he hissed. Applestar snarled.

"It was my clan that you attack and my cats who were injured. I have every right to know why!" she spat back. Darkstar snorted and thrashed his tail. "If you plan to attack us again I will want to know when and why!" Darkstar spat at Applestar and got to his paws. His fur was bristled and his eyes alight with fire.

**(yup so here is the next page break...do u find any mistakes? if u did make sure to tell me at the end so i can fix it...any suggestions? i'm always open and grateful for those...lala..hmhm...okay time to keep reading)**

Hawkshadow was on his paws, his black and white fur bristled in defence for his leader. Applestar had no right to accuse FireClan of treachery and had no right to be seeking answers from another clan. FireClan owed nothing to ThunderClan.

"I will decide..."

Suddenly a shadow fell over the cats and all of their heads lifted to look at the sky. The moon's light flickered once more but nothing could be seen in the clear sky. Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes while the cats around him became uneasy, whisper amongst themselves.

"It is a sign from StarClan?"

"Is StarClan angry with the clans?"

"What is going to happen?"

Dawnstar stepped forward and yowled from silence, ceasing the wondering questions.

"This Gathering is over by the will of StarClan!" she yowled leaping down from the rock. The cats in the den began to break up, all pushing their way out of the den. Hawkshadow glanced around and realized that the Gathering was over. He quickly followed the FireClan medicine cat, Oakflame out of the den, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Hawkshadow knew what had flickered the moonlight and it had been no sign from StarClan. He quickened his pace as the den's tunnel ended and the cats burst into the clearing. The ThunderClan cats quickly surrounded Applestar while the cats of FireClan did the same to Darkstar. No clan was taking chances as they left the clearing immediately.

Hawkshadow slowed as his clan hurried towards their territory. He waited until he had reached the back of the group before dashing into a group of bushes. He knew that once he returned to the camp he would be in trouble adn questioned to where he had been, but he had to go. Making sure that no cat had followed, Hawkshadow turned and hurried deeper into FireClan territory. The camp was on the other side of the territory from he was headed and so he would not have to worry about running into any cats.

Hawkshadow quickened his pace as the moonlight that leaked through the tree's branches flickered once again. He stopped only long enough to catch a mouse and then, picking the delicate creature up with his jaws, he continued his journey.

"No reason to be impatient," he thought as once more the moonlight flickered. He dashed past the Elder Tree and leapt over a rotting log. Suddenly, he came to a halt. In front of him stood a patch of wildly growing reeds and long stalks of grass. Dew glistened from the greenery and the wind whistled through the reeds. A stream trickled around the patch in the shape of a crescent moon and then straightened as it entered the forest once more. Hawkshadow slipped out from the tree's shelter and calmly padded up to the stalks of grass. Pushing through the rough weeds, he found a large bare spot in the middle. A clump of reeds grew here, undisturbed by the outside world.

Hawkshadow dropped the mouse and then glanced to the sky above and then, just like every time that he came here, he opened his mouth and blow into the reeds. A short, wispy tune flowed from the reeds at the black cat's breath. The reeds whipped and flowed as if the wind itself twisted through the green stalks. They fell silent as Hawkshadow heard the flutter of wings from above and he looked up to see a red hawk descending in front of the reeds.

The hawk's dark cinder wings gently folded against its back while its sharp black eyes caught Hawkshadow's gaze. The hawk quickly ran its black beak through its white chest feathers, gently straighting them. It then flexed each foot thoroughly, extending its long, black claws.

Hawkshadow nosed the mouse forward and then sat down as the hawk shuffled towards the meal. It nibble the meat delicately and then looked back up at Hawkshadow. The black cat dipped his head respectfully.

"Hello Stormbreaker," he murmured. The hawk stood up at its name and nodded to the cat.

"Hello Hawkshadow," the hawk chirped. Its voice was deep and would not be expected from such a small creature. Stormbreaker took another bite of the mouse and then pushed it over towards Hawkshadow who excepted it gladly. The cat finished the meal in a few famished gulps and then studied the hawk.

"Did you want something?" Hawkshadow asked. Stormbreaker cocked his head and then looked up at the sky above. He studied the stars for a moment and then looked back down at the cat.

"The clans are not getting along," the hawk stated. Hawkshadow sighed and shifted his weight as he laid down.

"That's true," he said. Stormbreaker nodded and hopped closer, lowering his head to meet the cat's gaze evenly. "Trouble is coming," Stormbreaker said. Hawkshadow snorted and nodded his head. The hawk fluttered his wings and turned away.

"That seems to be so," Hawkshadow agreed stiffly. If Stormbreaker did not have any news other than what Hawkshadow already knew than the black cat would have to leave. He was endangering himself every second that he stayed, knowing that the cats back at camp would be missing him soon. Stormbreaker turned back to Hawkshadow.

"There is a large group of cats living near the edge of your borders. The side that joins with the water loving cats' border." Hawkshadow pricked his ears at this. The hawk meant the border between FireClan and WaterClan. More rouges must have moved in there. "They are a lot bigger than the other ones and there are more this time." The hawk continued. Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes, thinking deeply.

"They must be friends to the rouges that have joined WaterClan," Hawkshadow snarled. His eyes snapped back to Stormbreaker who was watching him closely. "WaterClan will soon have more cats than all of the clans if they keep this up. They will need more territory and more prey to feed everyone...we can't let that happen."

"I could try to get the cats to leave..." Strombreaker offered. Hawkshadow quickly shook his head.

"No. This is something that my clan has to deal with, besides, I don't want you to get hurt," Hawkshadow said getting to his paws. Strombreaker shrieked indifferently.

"You don't give me enough credit," the hawk said. "I'm a lot stronger than you think." Hawkshadow snorted disbelievingly. "Maybe against a kit but against a whole group of rouges..." Hawkshadow shook his head. "It would be too risky." The hawk glared at Hawkshadow for a moment longer before stretching out his wings. He paused for a moment, studying the cat carefully.

"Whatever you decide, please be careful. I don't want to have to save you once more." The hawk then took off into the night, his wings quickly finding the thermals that soared him into the sky. Hawkshadow sat quietly, watching as his friend flew away. The hawk had saved his life once and Hawkshadow still owed him for that, the black cat could hardly imagine what he would owe Stormbreaker if the hawk had to save him a second time. He never cared and refused to except anything in return but Hawkshadow knew that it was not fair. He would forever be in debt to the hawk and how he was supposed to pay for that debt Hawkshadow had no idea.

**So there is the second chappie! I hoped that u enjoyed it! hawkshadow talking to the hawk was all spartan A13's idea and i hope that u enjoyed it as much as i did. i have an idea that will tie the hawk in with the rest of the clans later in the story. so i will go ahead and start on the third chappie. if u havent seen ur kitty yet in the story let me know when u reply and i will make sure to have them show up in the next chappie! thank u toeveryone who has helped!**


	3. Rouges, Once Between

**okay so if u said that u did not see ur cat in the other chappies then i'm going to put them in this one! i'm having so much fun writing this and i hope that i am getting all of the kitties' personalities right...if i'm not getting ur cat's right then let me know (i would not be offended i promise) and tell me how they might have acted instead...thank u to Spartan A13 for all of ur help and thx to all of my devoted readers!**

"FLAMEPAW!"

Blackfeather's eyes fluttered opened as yowling came from the clearing outside. She grumble quietly to herself and glanced at her kits who were sleeping soundly. Blackfeather shifted and tried to get back to sleep, but it was impossible from all of the commotion that came from outside. Quietly she snuck away from her kits and pushed her way through the entrance of the nursery.

Sunlight filled her vision as Blackfeather stepped out into the camp. Already the camp was active, patrols already being sent out and the fresh-kill pile already stocked. The elders lounged outside of their den warming their pelts in the growing sunlight while the medicine cat, Oakflame, talked with Darkstar. The black tom looked happier than he had at the Gathering. The warm weather seemed to be effecting everyone's mood, that is, except Swiftheart.

The calico she-cat stood in the center of the camp, her tail lashing in announce and her eyes vivid with anger. She stood glaring at the apprentice's den as Rosepaw and Skypaw stepped out, the two young she-cats looking alarmed. Blackfeather sat down outside the nursery next to Lilypetal.

"What's wrong with Swiftheart?" Blackfeather asked. Lilypetal shrugged, her tail curling contently around her paws.

"Flamepaw! Get out here!" Swiftheart hissed once more taking a step forward. The entire clan watched as Flamepaw padded out of the apprentice den oblivious to his mentor's anger. His green eyes studied the gathered cats and then finally fell on Swiftheart. He cringed slightly and sat down a safe distance away.

"So...what's going on?" he mewed. Swiftheart hissed.

"You were gone all of last night and now decide to sleep in late!" she spat. Flamepaw stared at her coolly and then licked his paw and ran it over his ear. Darkstar padded up to Swiftheart, his eyes filled with concern.

"Flamepaw, is it true that you were not in camp last night?" he asked. The clan watched as the apprentice dropped his gaze, swiping the dirt with his paw. Swiftheart snorted but sat down, her tail settling around her paws. Blackfeather exchanged a glance with Lilypetal. "Well?" the leader pressed. Flamepaw nodded once, never taking his eyes way from the ground. Murmurings broke out from the gathered cats, some casting the young apprentice shocked and hostile glances. Darkstar narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And so where were you?" he asked. Flamepaw opened his mouth to answer and slowly looked up at his mentor. Swiftheart shook her head firmly.

"No. You are going to have to answer Darkstar. I can't stand in for you. You got yourself into this mess and now you have to get out," she said, her voice softening. Flamepaw lowered his gaze once more and then slowly, he answered.

"I was following a scent," he said quietly. The clan became silent at the young tom's words. "I...I saw Hawkshadow sneak away after the Gathering and I thought that he was going hunting and so I wanted to go along..." Gasps met Flamepaw's words and everyone turned to stare at Hawkshadow. The black tom looked startled by the news as he glared at Flamepaw, but slowly he lifted his head and met Darkstar's gaze evenly.

"That's true," Hawkshadow said. "I found out that there were some rabbits living nearby our border and so I went to hunt..." Darkstar nodded and then turned to Flamepaw.

"But surely that could not have taken all night..." the leader said. Flamepaw shook his head wildly, his eyes growing wide.

"No I began to follow Hawkshadow's scent since I had to wait a little while to get away from the clan. He had disappeared but his scent was fresh..." Blackfeather rolled her eyes as the young tom launched into his story, leaning forward slightly and giving his voice a gripping edge. Skypaw and Rosepaw seemed to be hanging on to every word while Darkstar nodded understandingly every so often. Swiftheart sat quietly, silently listening to her apprentice. "I found myself in a large clearing with a lot of grass and stuff. I smelt hawk and so I made sure to get away from there as quick as possible. I caught Hawkshadow's scent again on the other side of the clearing and so I followed it all of the way along the WaterClan territory..."

Darkstar glanced at Hawkshadow sharply. The black tom looked taken aback that Flamepaw had followed his so far and vivid fear could be seen in his eyes. Flamepaw paid no attention, unaware that his audience was slowly becoming bored except Rosepaw and Skypaw who shifted closer to hear more.

"And when I got to the very back I smelt something really weird. It kinda smelt like cat but like crow food too..."

"WHAT!" Darkstar hissed suddenly. Flamepaw, startled by the leader's sudden out break, flinched back, his eyes wide. Darkstar turned and glared at Hawkshadow, his fur slightly bristled. "Hawkshadow! What is the meaning of this?! I would not expect my former apprentice to be sneaking around at night with rouges!"

Hawkshadow violently shook his head.

"When I was out hunting I caught their scent and so I followed it all of the way to their camp..."

"And you did not come and tell the clan? You just decided to investigate on your own? And yet you failed in bringing back any fresh-prey for the clan! Was it just luck that you happened to smell the rouges while you were out hunting?!" The leader's eyes narrowed. "I want to see you and Flamepaw in my den! Swiftheart you might as well come along also!"

Darkstar whirled around and stalked off into his den. Swiftheart gave Flamepaw one last glance and then quickly followed. Hawkshadow slowly began to make his way after them, his gaze hard and his tail dragging in the dust. Flamepaw dashed after the black tom, mewing a quick apology but it earned him nothing but a hiss and swipe at his ear. Blackfeather shook her head sadly.

"Poor Flamepaw! Always getting into trouble," she said. Lilypetal nodded.

"They are right though. Rouges have settled somewhere between our territory and WaterClan's. We scented them this morning during dawn patrol," she replied. Blackfeather cocked her head.

"Those are probably friends of the rouges that joined WaterClan," the queen said. Lilypetal nodded.

"That is what we think. We are not sure what to make of them yet, but we hope that they do not join WaterClan. They would end up having more cats than the rest of us."

"MAMA!" A shrill mew erupted from the nursery and Blackfeather leapt to her paws. "I had better go," she said. Lilypetal purred with amusement as Blackfeather pushed her way back into the nursery. Her kits bounced around her paws, wondering what they were going to do that day but Blackfeather's mind was on other things.

Rouges were common and tended to travel through the forest. These rouges would most likely do the same and yet Blackfeather found her curiosity bubbling. Were they really just passing through or were they bad news for the clans? She felt suddenly drawn to them, wanting to meet them, know how they think, how they survive...

She shook her head sharply. That was ridiculous. Rouges survived by stealing and fighting one another for food and shelter, and yet there seemed to be more. Some deep secret or mystery about them. Blackfeather was not sure but she knew that she would have to find out to put her wondering thoughts to rest.

**(yay! page break...so i tried to put in the cats that were not mentioned before and that u asked me to put in...did i get them right? yes? no? i swear that i would not be offended, rather get them right, oh here's the story)**

"Are you crazy?! Seeing her would ruin everything that we have been trying to earn!" Frostfeather snapped. Owlclaw was taken aback by the queen's fierceness thinking that she would be the most understanding. Her obsessive love with the WaterClan warrior, Gorsewhisker, was what had brought the rouges to join WaterClan. There was no way that the WaterClan tom could admit that his mate was a rouge and when she was expecting kits they knew what needed to be done. Owlclaw thought that she would be the most understanding but...

"I can't help it. She...she pulls to me. I need her," he said lowering his head in shame as he admitted how weak he was. Frostfeather said nothing, reaching down and stroking one of her kits with her warm, rough tongue. The kit mewed in protest and squirmed under its mother's touch. It began to suckle greedily, its purrs growing louder as the milk trickled down its throat.

"The clan trusts us right now. If they ever find out about Scarlet..." Her voice trailed off as she gazed at Owlclaw. The tom nodded quickly showing that he understood. Of course Frostfeather would be worried about what the clan thought. Gorsewhisker and Frostfeather still had not told the clan that they were mates. Frostfeather did not want the clan to be mad at Gorsewhisker for falling in love with a rouge, but the secret would be out soon. One of the kits looked just like his father and was appropriately named after him. The nursery queens had already guessed about the two mates as they watched Gorsewhisker come in and out, politely talking to Frostfeather and gazing proudly at her kits.

Owlclaw glanced at the five sleeping bundles, sorrow building up in him. It would never be like this for him. He would never be able to be with the cat that he loved, never to have kits, never to keep each other warm in leaf-bare...

"They are beautiful!" Owlclaw jumped at the voice and turned to see Dawnstar squeezing into the nursery. She stood gazing at Frostfeather's kits, her eyes soft. Owlclaw studied the kits suddenly realizing that they were not just new cats for WaterClan, but the kin of one of his best friends.

The largest one, Whitekit, looked exactly like her mother, white with black patches. Next came the calico she-cat, Mothkit and then Gorsekit who was a smaller replica of his father. The black and white tom, Reedkit was next and the smallest of the litter was the tortoiseshell she-cat, Honeykit. They were all good sizes and very healthy. Frostfeather's gaze was filled with pride each time that she gazed at her kits.

"Are you feeling strained at all?" Dawnstar asked in concern. Frostfeather shook her head. The leader nodded and then moved on, going to talk to the other two queens. "They will need to be apprenticed soon." Owlclaw heard Dawnstar say as she gazed at the three oldest kits. Owlclaw quickly retreated was a chorus of excited mews rang up.

He found himself in the middle of camp, the cats sharing tongues and eating while the sun over head slowly descended. Owlclaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, his tail down. He wished that he could feel guilty about seeing her but all he felt was longing. He could see no harm in it and yet every other cat would rebuke him for it. Owlclaw picked up a large, tempting vole and then padded towards the warriors den. Ashthorn and Brightlily lounged outside of the den each slowly eating a piece of prey while Blackwhisker and Featherwind shared tongues, their eyes half closed with pleasure.

"Hey Owlclaw!" Ashthorn called. Owlclaw dipped his head to the gray warrior and watched as Brightlily shifted to make room for him. Owlclaw layed down next to her and nibbled at the vole barely tasting the meat.

"So what do you think of the Gathering? Applestar and Darkstar looked like they were about to tear each other apart!" Ashthorn said. Brightlily nodded, both warriors turning to look at Owlclaw.

"Darkstar is strong but he had better watch his step..." Owlclaw mewed. Both warriors nodded, all suspicion gone from their eyes. Owlclaw sighed and turned back to his vole.

Even though he and Frostfeather had joined the clan moons ago, the clan still seemed did not fully trust Owlclaw. Frostfeather had won over most of the clan and was rarely given any grief. Owlclaw still found himself having to prove just how much he could help the clan. Always having to bring back more prey than the others or having to go on more patrols but Owlclaw didn't mind. He enjoyed it and liked to show off.

"I can understand why Dawnstar would want to stay out of it. Making trouble with the other clans is bad news," Ashthorn said casting a side glance at Blackwhisker and Featherwind. The young mates continued to groom each other but their ears were angled towards the conversation.

Blackwhisker and Featherwind were hardly trusted in the clan. They kept more to themselves, often leaving the camp together and spending time away. They always came back with fresh-prey but no one ever knew when they were going to leave next. Birchtail was friendly with everyone and didn't mind not being trusted. She had told Owlclaw that she had completely understood and knew that she had to prove herself. The clan liked her better than they liked Owlclaw and he knew that it was hinted the she would be getting an apprentice soon.

"I think that we should just stay out of it completely," Brightlily agreed. Owlclaw nodded while Blackwhisker and Featherwind joined the small group. Featherwind's ears were low and her tail flickered axously while Blackwhisker stared at Ashthorn curiously.

"Shouldn't we try to help ThunderClan? FireClan seems to be attacking for no apparent reason and so why should the rest of us stand around watching? We could be next," he said. Owlclaw cocked his head. He had a point...Owlclaw glanced at Brightlily and Ashthorn to see what they thought while Featherwind glanced up at them wondering if they were going to criticize her mate. Ashthorn had his lip curled back slightly and he had taken a step back while Brightlily simply glared at Blackwhisker. Owlclaw knew that they were shocked that the former rouge would think of this and that he was right.

Blackwhisker shrugged and turned away, trudging into the warrior's den. Featherwind cast one last frightful glance at the two offended warriors and then hurried after Blackwhisker. Owlclaw glanced at Ashthorn who had settled down, Brightlily stiffly sitting next to him.

"I wonder who the mentors will be for Shadowleaf's kits," Ashthorn said. Owlclaw shrugged.

"We should find out soon. They are getting quite big for the nursery," Owlclaw commented. Both Ashthorn and Brightlily looked at him curiously, Owlclaw cocking his head once more at their stare. Brightlily shifted closer while Ashthorn leaned forward as if they were about to share a secret with Owlclaw...

"Are you Frostfeather's mate?" Brightlily asked in hushed tones. Owlclaw felt so taken aback that he could hardly answer. No wonder Dawnstar said nothing to him while he was in the nursery and all of the other cats always asked him how the kits were doing. The clan thought that he was Frostfeather's mate!

Brightlily smirked while Ashthorn leaned away looking satisfied. "Did you think that no one would figure it out?" the she-cat asked smugly. "I even know why you kept it a secret..." She glanced around and then leaned forward so that no cat outside of the group could hear. "You don't want the kits to be blamed for not being clan born since they don't have warrior blood..."

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highstump for a clan meeting!" Dawnstar yowled. Brightlily and Ashthron both turned away before Owlclaw could answer. He felt a prod from behind and glanced around spotting Blackwhisker and Featherwind standing behind him. The black tom nodded to him and then led the way over to the Highstump. Owlclaw sat down next to Featherwind, his thoughts far from the meeting. "More rouges have been scented near our border."

Hushed whispers and murmurs broke out among the clan, most of the cats casting dark glances over at Owlclaw and his companions. Owlclaw barely noticed as his thoughts jumped to Scarlet. He suddenly realized that Dawnstarhad been staring at him. Glancing around he noticed that the entire clan watched him as if waiting for him to answer. He looked back at Dawnstar, suddenly feeling sick.

"Wait...what?" he stammered.

"Do the rouges happen to be friends of yours?" she growled. Owlclaw glanced at Blackwhisker and Featherwind but neither of them was looking at him. Both had their heads lowered making sure not to meet any cat's gaze. Owlclaw glanced at Brichtail who sat next to the young warrior Scorpionfur. She nodded to him urging him to answer.

"No." His voice rang out through the camp making sure that no cat could mistake his answer. Dawnstar's eyes narrowed slightly. "There are no others of our party." This was almost true. There was one more but she was on the other side of the territory of these new rouges. Dawnstar nodded to Owlclaw who quickly sat down. Slowly the attention turned back to the leader as she began to give instructions.

"Tomorrow at dawn I want Lightgaze to lead a patrol there to check things out. If the rouges are willing to talk see what they want and what they are doing here. Gorsewhisker can go with her along with Shadowfern and Scorpionfur. Make sure to take your apprentices, Dewpaw and Cometpaw. I want to see Lightgaze and Gorsewhisker in my den."

Dawnstar leapt down from Highstump and padded away into her den. The black and white she-cat, Lightgaze rose and followed the leader while Gorsewhisker hurried away from the nursery after them. Blackwhisker crept closer to Owlclaw, his eyes wide.

"Who do you think the rouges could be?" he asked. Owlclaw shook his head. When they had all been rouges together they tried not to associate with others and so Owlclaw could not imagine who these cats could be, unless...

**(ach i know! i'm stopping there but u will find out more in the next chappie. remember that Scorpionfur is going also and so she will be able to tell what is happening. okay i guess i'll let you go back to reading! enjoy!)**

"I still don't understand," Cherrypaw whispered. Silentpaw said nothing as she began to dig furiously into the moist dirt. Her muzzle and paws had become muddy but it was all worth it as she came across a large clump of roots. She began to chew them off, making sure not to take too many. Silentpaw turned and quickly added the chervil root to the pile of herbs that they had collected.

"What is not to understand?" Silentpaw growled somewhat irritably.

She had had another dream the night before and this one had been different. Silentpaw was the one lost in the darkness, alone with no other light to guide her back to StarClan. She shuttered at the thought. This dream had scared her so much that she had gone into the apprentice's den to be with her siblings. Of course they would not let her get away without telling them why she had needed to come and sleep with them in the middle of the night. Silentpaw had escaped their questions then but she knew that they had sent Cherrypaw and Smudgepaw to her to find out more. Everyone knew that they were the closest in the litter.

Cherrypaw shrugged. Silentpaw had finally decided to tell her the dream and the young apprentice had agreed that the dream sounded horrible but she could not see how it had shaken Silentpaw so much. The medicine cat apprentice had not told her about the other dream knowing that the medicine cat should know first but Silentpaw could not muster up the courage to tell her.

Smudgepaw shifted closer his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is there something else? Something that you are not telling us?" he questioned. Silentpaw stayed silent turning away so that she would not have to see their curious gazes. Of course Smudgepaw would have been the one to catch that. He seemed to be very in-tune to others feelings and could understand things even if he had not experienced them.

"That's it isn't it?" Cherrypaw said. "There is something else that you are keeping from us."

Silentpaw cringed at the accusement and remorse in the voice. She turned and stared at her two siblings, her tail down and her eyes wide. She knew that she would have to tell them but what if they make her go and tell Applestar? Silentpaw felt horrible about having the dream about the leader's future especially one so bleak. She drew in a long, shuttering breath, ready to tell them everything when the bushes rustled and a twig snapped.

All three apprentices froze, staring at the rustling bushes, their ears alert in case it was danger. Slowly, Windpaw stepped out, his long tail held erect and his ears perked.

"What are you doing here?" Cherrypaw growled. Windpaw narrowed his eyes at the ginger apprentice and sat down stubbornly. Silentpaw rolled her eyes and turned away, padding over to the pile of herbs. Smudgepaw quickly followed. They both knew how bad Cherrypaw's temper could get and neither wanted to be apart of it. Windpaw licked his paw and quickly drew it over his ear.

"Since when do I have to tell you where I'm going?" Windpaw asked cheekily. Cherrypaw hissed, her fur standing at end. Windpaw glared at her coolly and then flickered his ear as two cats followed him from the bush. One was the silver tabby, Silverstripe and the other was Windpaw's mentor, Tigerstripe. The white tabby tom glance at the outraged Cherrypaw and then over to Silentpaw and Smudgepaw who each had their mouths crammed with herbs. Windpaw smirked and then leap back as Cherrypaw lashed out at him.

"Cherrypaw!" Silverstripe gasped. Cherrypaw quickly sheathed her claws and lowered her head but the apprentice's tail flicked with anger at being caught. Tigerstripe glanced at his apprentice wondering what Windpaw did to make the young she-cat so anger but he said nothing.

"What are you three doing out of the camp?" he asked. Silentpaw exchanged a glance with Smudgepaw and then dropped the herbs in her mouth so that she could answer.

"We were just out collecting herbs," she mewed.

"Alone?" Tigerstripe pressed. Silentpaw glanced at her two siblings shrugging slightly.

"Well there are three of us so I didn't think that we would be in any danger..." she admitted. Tigerstripe shook his head regrettably. "In times like these you can never be so sure," he said. Silverstripe nodded while Windpaw shifted from behind the silver tabby to his mentor's shoulder. Tigerstripe sighed and then glanced over at Silverstripe with a questionable gaze. The silver tabby nodded once and then sprang away into the foliage.

"I guess you might as well come with us," Tigerstripe said getting to his paws and turning to follow his clan mate. Cherrypaw's eyes glowed like moons while Smudgepaw's sparkled with excitement. Silentpaw hurried after the warriors trying not to drop any of the herbs that she had gathered.

"But where are we going?" she murmured through her full mouth. Tigerstripe dismissed her question with a flick of his tail as he leapt over a fallen log. Silentpaw skidded to a halt at the base of it and stared up in wonder at it's width. Smudgepaw stopped next to her while Cherrypaw leapt and landed on top of it. She turned back to her siblings flicking her tail in encouragement. Smudgepaw was the smallest of the litter and so had trouble when it came to heights and Silentpaw, not being trained as a warrior, never was able to practice being brave or climbing. Both knew that they could not make it as easily over the log as the other warriors had...

Smudgepaw glanced at Silentpaw and then leapt, extending his claws as he landed on its side. He scrambled frantically for a hold and then felt a yang from the back of his neck. Silentpaw watched from below as Cherrypaw heaved Smudgepaw up onto the large tree. The gray tom leapt down onto the ground below.

"Hurry up!" he called from the other side. "They're already gone!"

Cherrypaw turned back to Silentpaw silently urging her to jump. The medicine cat apprentice bunched up her back legs and then hesitated. Last time that she had tried to jump over something that was too big for her was when she had to rescue Redkit from falling...

She jumped and grabbed hold of the tree with her claws, scrambling upward. She felt Cherrypaw's teeth at her scruff and pushed herself harder so not to give her sister more weight than she could handle. Working together, Silentpaw was able to reach the top, her eyes wide as she glanced down at the ground below. "Wow..." she murmured through her mouth full of herbs. "This must have been one of the oldest trees in the forest." Cherrypaw nodded solemnly and then leapt down next to Smudgepaw below. Silentpaw glanced around and then spotted the patrol at the top of a hill waiting for them. Silentpaw leapt down and then quickly followed her siblings after them.

They were now very close to the FireClan border and Silentpaw could feel the fur on her neck begining to rise. The FireClan stench was fresh which meant a patrol was close. Tigerstripe slowed and glanced around, sinking to the forest floor so not to be spotted by enemy cats. Silverstripe followed his lead signalling for the apprentices to do the same.

"I knew that!" Windpaw snapped as he quickly snapped down to the floor. Tigerstripe hissed at his apprentice with annoyance as a warning yowl was sent off from FireClan territory. The patrol sat up knowing that they had already been spotted and Tigerstripe whirled around, his fore paw up above his head as if he were about to smack Windpaw.

"When a warrior gives instructions, FOLLOW THEM!" he snapped, his jaws parted in what looked like half a snarl. Windpaw cringed away from his angry mentor but quickly sat up as three cats appeared from behind a boulder. Tigerstripe through one last outraged glance at Windpaw and then turned to meet the FireClan patrol. Silentpaw set down her herbs, half hidden in the bushes so in case it came to a battle they would be safe. Her hurried over to her sister's side, shivering slightly as the angry look in Cherrypaw's eyes.

In the lead was the pretty cream she-cat, Streamtail closely followed by the long-haired she-cat, Graycloud and then Rosepaw a new FireClan apprentice. Streamtail narrowed her eyes slightly at the sight of ThundrClan cats so close to the border but said nothing, instead extending her head down into a slight bow. Tigerstripe dipped his head to her and then glanced around expectantly as if waiting for more FireClan cats to appear.

"You are very close to the border..." Streamtail said, her eyes hooked on to Tigerstripe. The large warrior shrugged.

"So are you," he said. Streamtail cocked her head in thought while Graycloud snorted.

"Come on Streamtail. They don't mean us trouble," the gray she-cat growled turning to leave. Rosepaw quickly followed her mentor while Streamtail mewed a quick good-bye to the ThunderClan cats. Silentpaw watched as they turned away, slowly walking away into their territory. She glanced up at Tigerstripe who had narrowed his eyes, watching as Graycloud murmured something to Streamtail. Tigerstripe sighed and turned to go but was instantly knocked off his paws as a cat slammed into him. Silentpaw leapt backward as a yowl escaped the large warrior's lips as he hit the ground, immediately leaping back up ready to defend himself, but there were no FireClan warriors.

Silentpaw turned to look at the patrol and saw Windpaw wrestling Graycloud to the ground on FireClan territory! Rosepaw and Streamtail had backed away in surprise, but slowly the shock was leaving and raw angry could easily be distinguished in their eyes. Tigerstripe hurried towards them, Silentpaw and Silverstripe following close behind while Smudgepaw and Cherrypaw stayed on ThunderClan territory keeping watch.

"Foxdung!" Graycloud spat at Windpaw as he held her down. Windpaw parted his jaws into a hiss, glaring down at the FireClan she-cat.

"Windpaw what are you doing?!" Silentpaw cried. Windpaw glanced up at his clan mates and then growled as Graycloud tried to get up, but Windpaw had become too big to be out wrestled.

"I heard this...this...crowfood say that we didn't have the guts to attack other cats!" Windpaw snarled. Graycloud snorted but did nothing else to defend herself. Silentpaw glared at the FireClan she-cat, all compassion gone. Tigerstripe smacked Windpaw, forcing the apprentice off of the FireClan cat and into the dust. He sat up spitting dirt out of his mouth as he glared at Graycloud who leapt to her paws.

"We should report this," Streamtail said, her eyes narrowed. Tigerstripe bowed his head once more, his eyes slightly softer. "It...it won't happen again," he said. Streamtail narrowed her eyes even more in thought. "It had better not. This won't be the last time that we will be seeing you Tigerstripe." With that the FireClan patrol turned and hurried away into their own territory. Silentpaw shuttered at that she-cat's words and then watched as Windpaw spat after the disappearing cats

"Anytime fleabags!" he hissed. Tigerstripe snorted at his apprentice's stupidity and then turned away looking exhausted. Silentpaw felt pity well up in her as he led the patrol away. She snatch up the herbs and with the help of Smudgepaw, was able to bring them back safely.

**OMG! i have thought of the ending to the story!! well at least to silentpaw's story! i'm so excited and cant wait to write it!! xD so did you like it? this chappie wasnt really that good but it had a lot of info that you needed to know. i'll make the next chappie better so dont worry. if u still havent seen ur cat let me know and they will be in the next chappie. i'm trying to get as many in as i can. i hope that u r enjoying the story and plz review!**

**hehe so what did u think of windpaw? kinda stupid and stuckup right? well everything that he does is something that he would most likey do if he were really a warriors cat...i'm glad that he is safe here with me than out in the forest. my other kitty also made her apprentice here but not much was said about her. i tried to put in a variety of cats and the cats that u had said that u had not seen so i hope that i got everyone. also sorry it took so long for this chappie...i was havin trouble with what would happen with silentpaw...i wasnt sure if i should have her tell her siblings or what so yeah...thankz!**


End file.
